


You know that feeling when you wiggle your toes?

by keycoward



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons is tired and fed u with the way his father is treating him. He goes to Grif for a little R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know that feeling when you wiggle your toes?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are trigered by Drugs please turn away from this fic

"So how does this go?" The Red head fumbled with the bong. He glanced at the Hawaiian next to him who was smirking at him.

This was the first time he'd ever asked Grif for something like this. He knew Grif was a bit of a dealer when it came to weed. Cannabis. Dope. Herbal tea. DRUGS! Simmons had asked him for Drugs! Jesus what was he doing with his life? His best friend was a dealer and he was asking him for drugs! Simmons had always prided himself on being a straight laced kind of guy. Studied every day, participated in extracurricular activities like debate team and matheletes, always had a strict curfew for himself.

He made sure he always looked presentable for the public. He was a squeaky clean kind of guy. Never tried a drug in his life! But then his stupid dad had to be a complete dick today. High school was stressful and he had gotten sick one day and missed a test he couldn't make up. One test! And his father lectured him for hours. Literally hours! Repetitive words that never changed. How he was disappointed with him and how he was slacking in his studies. It was all the same! Every day of trying to impress a man who could never be impressed. Every day trying to impress someone he looked up to since he was so young. Someone who was big and strong and seemed to be able to carry the world with one hand. Someone who had many friends and smiled effortlessly to his co workers and his mother. The man who could strike up a conversation with grocery store clerk. Who used to ruffle his red hair and said he was going to be just like him one day. Who used to praise him when he studied and participated in sports like baseball and frisbee. The man who he idolized for so long just to gradually realize he was no longer what his father had wanted him to be.

Simmons wasn't another version of him. He wasn't this fit bit guy who had the charisma of a super star. He just didn't fit the mold his father had set out. People made him nervous over the years and he couldn't help it. He liked science and math more than playing sports with overly muscular teenagers who hated him for no reason. He couldn't do it. It was all too overwhelming. The good grades, he had to get A's. His father would smile at least when he would see such good grades from his son. To see him working so hard. Even just for a brief moment! He needed to talk to more people. Meeting people, striking up conversations with them and not feeling like he needed to throw up. Why did he have such a hard time talking to girls? It was stupid and his father thought it was ridiculous to be afraid of the opposite sex. They were friendly so why couldn't he just be okay near them! Why was being a part of the lacrosse team so freaking important anyway? They sat him on the bench all the time. The couch always yelled at them and cursing out the blue academy for beating them. Pushing them with drills for hours and forcing him to go home late, skip dinner and study. He had to keep those grades up! Why was he pressured to find a beautiful girlfriend too! Why was having a girlfriend so important to social constructs! People were hard enough to talk too but now he had to keep a successful relationship going on with a woman so he could be seen by his peers as an equal to them. The prettier the better too! If you scored an attractive looking member of the opposite sex you were apparently a great catch and that would lure more people to him. Females would find him more desirable and other boys would think he was pretty cool if he managed to get a girl like that! HE DIDN'T LIKE GIRLS.

He just.....he....couldn't

"Hey Simmons, you gonna glare on the bong like its your worst enemy in the world or take a rip?" Grif's voice ripped through his thoughts. The spiraling train of thought was disrupted from going on its full course. Simmons looked at him sheepishly and place his mouth on the chamber piece. He lit the bowl and inhaled from the glass chamber. White smoke soon started swirling inside of it and let the lighter go as the bowl grew red. He sucked in as much as he could and he felt his throat and lungs burn. He coughed and held the bong back to Grif while in a coughing fit. The man next to him chuckled as he took it and set it on the coffee table. "You suck at this, you took way too much" He rubbed the red heads back as he continued his coughing fit.

 _Simmons_ glared at him with red rimmed eyes. Tears nearly forming from how hard he was coughing. Grif offered him water and he gladly accepted it. He tried not to cough while greedily gulping it down. Maybe the reason why he liked hanging around Grif so much was because the fat lazy Hawaiian held no expectation for him unlike everyone else. He didn't expect him to get the best mark out of the class or be on a sports team. He didn't expect him to have a bunch of friends or get a girlfriend. He just simply...knew. They talked a lot around other people. Usually to one another. Tucker had told him it was like they had their own language. Like without asking Simmons would pass Grif an oreo from the table or something. Or Grif would give Simmons rides everywhere without actually saying he needed them. If they wanted to be in silence neither would say anything. If they wanted to talk they would. It was just how he moved with Grif that Tucker thought was kind of cool. Like he was something that had never been encountered.

Simmons liked Grif.

Not just like a friend.

Simmons _liked_ Grif.

He didn't like girls and he pretty much figured it was this or nothing at all. That he liked men instead of girls. He never could figure out his type until Grif walked into his life. He then realized he like the "Shouldn't-be-but-really-is-hot-somehow" Type. Lots of people liked him. Like, _like-like_ liked him. But Grif never showed any sort of interest in them. Which Simmons found sort of strange. It wasn't until he realized that Grif maybe liked him back that he understood why. Simmons said nothing about. But let it be. He wanted to wait for Grif to say it so that he didn't get shot down if he was wrong. Simmons didn't want to ruin what they had in case he was wrong.

"Not my fault! Your bong just sucks!" Simmons glowered. Grif frowned and picked up the bong in question.

"Ha! Its just because you suck. This bong has been with me through thick and thin and has earned a few trophies. Kinda like **you**." He cast a smirk at him. Simmons went red. He was doing it again. That thing where it was beginning to be impossible not to spill it all out and kiss the bastard. "I have an idea." Grif stared and prodded the bowl of weed again. Seeing if was ashed or not. He seemed pleased with it and lit it up again before sucking in. The water bubbled and Simmons watched carefully. Wondering what this "idea" was. Grif took the whole hit and put the bong back on the table and motioned Simmons closer. The red head shuffled closer and Grif grabbed his hair and forced him down to his **_lips._** He breathed the smoke into his mouth and Simmons took the hint and inhaled slightly. It was much less intimidating then the bong. And felt a little better. Grif opened his eyes and gazed at him for a moment before pulling away as Simmons moved a fraction forward. His green eyes blinked, slightly confused as Grif fished something from his bag. He finally pulled out a small metal pipe and took a few pinches from his grinder. Packing it and handing it towards him.

"Uh...here, this should be a bit easier on you. Just light and suck. It'll taste a bit different between glass and metal. I'm indifferent really" He didn't look at him and Simmons took it from his hand. He did as instructed and found it much better than the bong. But it wasn't as good as what Grif had did. They sat in silence for what seemed like the longest time. Before Simmons could ask for it Grif held out the ash tray for him. Simmons tapped it and watched the grey and black clump sit on the ashy plate. "You want another or are you good?" Grif raised an eyebrow.

Simmons didn't know why or how he did it. But he did it "N-No...but could you do that thing from before?" He looked away. Missing Grif nearly choke on his on spit and grin for a second.

"Sure"

It was the same set up. Light it, smoke it and release the carb. But this time Simmons leaned into Grif and placed his lips on Grifs. He was practically in the shorter mans lap as he felt Grif gently blow the smoke into him. Simmons didn't care for it. He moved his lips against Grifs. Who seemed to stop for a moment before he found his wits and pushed down Simmons. The taller man was scared for a moment before Grif pressed his lips to his again. Moving his jaw and angling his head so their noses wouldn't awkwardly bump. Simmons found his long fingers tangled in Grifs thick dark hair. Knotting in it. Grif leaned to far to the right and rolled off the couch in the most graceless heap of tangled limbs on the floor. Simmons was on top of him. Blushing madly.

"Sor-"

"Don't you fucking apologize for that! That was amazing and we waited too fucking long. You don't get to apologize to me ever. So shut up and kiss me" He growled. Simmons was taken aback for a moment before leaning down kissing more gently this time. Light and soft.

Grif felt something wet on his cheek. He found Simmons was crying, trying to keep himself together. He saw the stress of it all finally weighing on him. Like everything he had to endure was just too much now. He pulled him down and tucked his head into his shoulder. Rubbing his back while he stared at the ceiling. "Simmons...I love you....remember that okay? Just always remember that" Grif spoke softly.

"Okay"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and leave a comment!


End file.
